


Terribly Strange

by Glinda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/pseuds/Glinda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preserve your memories, they're all that's left to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terribly Strange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lefaym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/gifts).



> Set at Christmas during OotP.

Remus isn't sure he's spent a stranger Christmas in all his years. Not even the ones where they all stayed at Hogwarts because the full moon aligned and Sirius never wanted to go home anyway. He remembers Sirius singing muggle Christmas songs obnoxiously and at the least provocation throughout December at Hogwarts, remembers helping invent a dozen inappropriate variations of old classics (and he revels in adding a few verses of his own to 'God Rest Ye, Merry Hippogriffs'), but he doesn't remember when Sirius began to enjoy the season for its own sake and not just to annoy his parents. Just remembers him sitting among the wrapping paper carnage of Harry's first Christmas singing jingle bells to a half asleep baby as though it were a lullaby. Warmth and laughter and welcome, that's what he remembers about those Christmases, what Sirius has been bound and determined to recreate here. Here where it meant anything but that.

They sit at either ends of the window seat, watching the snow fall, and this too is familiar. Here there is no need for noise and commotion, to fill the spaces whether others ought to be but aren't. It's cold outside, but warm inside and those who remain are warmed rather than taunted by their memories. Sirius tucks his feet under Remus' crossed legs and they settle in for the night. Nothing about Sirius' return has been smooth or easy on Remus, but he wouldn't trade this moment for anything in the world.


End file.
